Sacred Temple
by skully1
Summary: A dark force is in the temple and new faces appear
1. Default Chapter

Some things that are important to know about this story..so you all don't get confused as heck.  
  
Clara Prena and Sky-Gon Jinn are original characters made up by the authors. Clara is my character and Sky is my friend's character (the co- author of this story).  
  
Sky is the daughter of Qui-Gon.  
  
Reeft is Obi-Wan's friend..the one who eats all the time..just not sure if I'm spelling it right.  
  
Master Ziro is also an original character. 


	2. It Begins

"How do you plan to disorganize the Jedi Master?" asked Reeft.  
  
"First you need to steal the practice lightsabers." Answered the cold voice of Master Ziro.  
  
"I can't do that to the Temple. What happens if someone catches me red- handed?" replied Reeft.  
  
"That's why you go at night young Reeft." Said Ziro.  
  
"But the practice lightsabers mean everything to the Jedi. The sabers aren't only practice, but if you charge them enough they can be the real things. Why take those first?" questioned Reeft.  
  
"Because then they will be defenseless you moron!" snapped Ziro.  
  
"When do you want the lightsabers in your hands?" asked Reeft.  
  
"As soon as possible. The sooner the Jedi are disorganized, the sooner I have the feeble Republic." Responded Ziro.  
  
"Master, why are you so determined to control the Republic?" asked Reeft.  
  
"It's simple young Padawan. With me Emperor the Republic will be at its most powerful." Explained Ziro.  
  
"Then I will be on my way Master in order to disarm the Jedi." Reeft bowed.  
  
"May the Dark Side be with you Padawan." Announced Ziro.  
  
Reeft hurried out of the darkened cantina and out into the scum levels of Courasont. The smell of rotting garbage and waste filled Reeft's nostrils, he tried hard not to gag. Taking a resposal lift up into the more civilized levels of Courasont he was on his way back to the "sacred" Jedi Temple. 


	3. Word Spreads

Clara Perna and Sky-Gon Jinn trampled down one of the Jedi Temple's hallways, in order to get to class on time for once.  
  
"Come on Sky!" Clara barked at her best friend.  
  
"Hold on!" Sky barked back, "I need my belt on! Do you think everybody wants to see my butt cheeks?"  
  
"I could see Obi-Wan wanting to." Clara winked.  
  
"Do you have a death wish Perna?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then save it!" Sky's sunset colored eyes gave off a warning. Her natural diamond embedded head nodded over to her best friend. Her ideal body ran next to Clara. Sky was a mix of Human and Angel, taking a hint of her name.  
  
Clara avoided her friend's gaze. Her dark chocolate brown hair pulled back into a neatly done braid. Her striking green eyes stared out in front of her. Her perfectly tanned, ideal body was clothed in the traditional tan, Jedi tunic.  
  
Suddenly Clara skidded to an abrupt halt. Sky, not seeing the stop, slammed hard into Clara's back. Both girls fell at the impact.  
  
"Jinn! You non-observant nerve-herder!" Clara rasped out.  
  
"Who are you calling nerf-herder? You half-witted, scruffy looking scum!" Sky stammered out.  
  
"Who are you calling scruffy looking? Half-bred!"  
  
"So!" Sky was at a sudden loss of words, which happened often. "At least I'm unique!"  
  
"Well at least you two are on time." Came a familiar voice.  
  
Sky and Clara both looked up; their faces were red from embarrassment.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi. He and Qui-Gon Jinn stared down at the two girls with amusement on their usually serious faces.  
  
"Don't look at me. It's all her fault." Said Clara pointing to Sky.  
  
"My fault! If you would get me up earlier we wouldn't have this problem, now would we." Replied Sky.  
  
"I do, but your butt doesn't move off the bed." Argued Clara.  
  
"You mean I won't get my butt out of bed." Sky corrected Clara.  
  
"Hold on you two. We don't need any more trouble then we already have." Interjected Qui-Gon.  
  
"It's too late for that. This started when they first met." Obi-Wan said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyways, how come you two aren't over in Corellia?" Sky asked, getting up from the floor, helping Clara up in the process.  
  
"The Council sent a Corellian Jedi instead. They thought it would be safer if they sent a Correllian. You know how they are." Qui-Gon answered her.  
  
Clara turned towards a figure running towards them. Ezel was from Alderran, tall and dark skinned. Ezel was extremely muscular and cute in Clara's point-of-view, but Ezel acted as if she didn't exist. Ezel had his eyes set on Sky, like most guys. To bad she is going out with Obi-Wan, Clara thought ruefully.  
  
Sky turned to Ezel and grew concerned by the expression on Ezel's face. It was a look of fear and worry. Ezel skidded to a halt in front of Sky and the other Jedi.  
  
"Did you hear about the lightsabers?" gasped Ezel.  
  
"What?" screeched Sky and Clara at the same time.  
  
"Someone broke into the battle room and stole the practice lightsabers." Explained Qui-Gon.  
  
"Maybe someone doesn't like the Jedi." Came Reeft's voice from behind Clara.  
  
Clara spun around on her heels to face her friend. Reeft just stood there, almost like he was about to fall asleep on the spot.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Clara in surprise. It was almost.like.that Reeft had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Just finished a walk from the Fire Crystal Room." Replied Reeft.  
  
"But that's the other direction." Said Obi-Wan.  
  
"I took the scenic route." Spurted out Reeft.  
  
"Moving back to the crime, has anyone heard or seen anything suspicious?" questioned Qui-Gon.  
  
"No." answered the group of students at once.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the hallways began to fill with students. The halls quickly filled with noise of talking.  
  
"I guess that cancels classes for a while." Commented Obi-Wan.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Said Qui-Gon in an amused tone.  
  
"Does that mean we'll have class except for battling?" asked Ezel.  
  
"Appears that way." Said Clara.  
  
"Knowing the Jedi Council we will have classes." Said Sky.  
  
Everyone laughed at that comment. Normally it would be a bad comment, but the tension in the Temple was thick.  
  
The noise ceased as Mace Windu's voice came through the speakers. "Attention all students and teachers, in light of the incident last night, there will still be classes. The Council will be conducting an investigation into the incident. Everyone head to class." Announced the Jedi Master.  
  
"I guess that means there's class tomorrow." Sighed Obi-Wan.  
  
"Cheer up Obi. Before you know it, class will be over and lunch will come." Said Reeft.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" asked Sky.  
  
"Mostly." Answered Reeft.  
  
"Get going you guys. I don't want to hear about anyone being late." Said Qui-Gon.  
  
At Qui-Gon's subtle nudging the students went to their classes. Each one going a different way to different classes. Qui-Gon on the other hand was headed toward a friend's of his. Maybe she would be able to help dig up some information. But Qui-Gon already knew that his friend would have some kind of a lead. That friend was Tahl. 


	4. Confrence

Mace Windu paced around the Council Room. Normally he was sturdy as a rock, but the theft of the lightsabers made him a little nervous.  
  
When he walked into the room to retrieve the lightsabers, he found a note on the lightsaber case. It made the Council a little ancy. Hopefully the case would be solved quickly.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Tahl walked into the room. Sky and Clara followed, whispering seriously about what could have provoked someone to steal practice lightsabers.  
  
"It's nice that you have come to help us. We have many things to talk about." Mace said.  
  
Sky and Clara ended their conversation in respect.  
  
"We, the Council, really don't know what would provoke someone to do what they did. It is very embarrassing to know that someone can break into the Temple with Jedi in it! There's nothing really to explain, but this note." Mace stopped and looked at Sky and Clara. "Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"  
  
"Dad pulled us out." Sky answered  
  
"Why?" Mace demanded.  
  
"Because I said." Yoda said, "A great contribution they will make, yes?"  
  
"Yes Master." Mace said. "Anyways, this is the note that was found."  
  
Mace handed it, a small torn durasheet, to Qui-Gon, whom -he and Tahl- read. Both faces grew white. Qui-Gon then handed the note to Sky. Both girls read the note. Here is what it said:  
  
"This is the first offense. But this isn't the last! Finally I will have revenge on those that have caused me great rejection. Here's something that will keep you on your toes, till I am ready to deal with you pathetic Jedi. He's small, but high in stature. He is very devoted to his Jedi walk. Be careful, because he is the wisest of all the Jedi. He might want to be a little mindful of his surroundings."  
  
"What could it mean?" Clara asked.  
  
"He's small..We have many short Jedi in the Temple." Sky said. She concentrated on the riddle. Only a few in the Jedi had the talent of riddles. She took a moment as the pieces fell into place.  
  
She looked at Master Yoda.  
  
"What is it Sky?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
"This riddle is speaking of Master Yoda." Sky said. A gasp went through the room. "He's small, very devoted to his Jedi walk. Master Yoda has been known to be-"  
  
"The wisest Master." Clara broke in. "Master Yoda's life..We need to look out for him. Because look. It says that he needs to be a little more mindful of his surroundings."  
  
"What is happening to our Temple?" Qui-Gon slowly breathed out the question. 


	5. A decision reached

"Time will tell, yes." Said Yoda as if trying to answer Qui-Gon's question.  
  
"What do we do in the time we have now?" asked a worried Tahl.  
  
"Be mindful of our surroundings, we shall be." Answered Yoda.  
  
"That's it?" said Sky.  
  
"We don't want to set anything off, but we must still investigate. Tahl can dig leads to any activity in the area while Qui-Gon can talk with "contacts" of his." Replied Mace Windu, using a special emphasis on contacts.  
  
"Excuse me Master Windu, but what about Sky and me? What can we do to help?" asked Clara.  
  
"Try to find out if anyone knows of someone who has a grudge against the Jedi. No one will get suspicious if you two ask and it will give us an advantage." Answered Mace.  
  
"How so Master Windu?" asked Sky.  
  
"You and Prena will be our undercover contacts." Replied Mace.  
  
"To explain it better, I think Master Windu means that it will seem like you two are just curious and not actually reporting any information to the Council." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"I think one member of the Council should be at Master Yoda's side all the time. Just as security purposes." Interjected Tahl.  
  
"Good idea. Since everything is settled lets get to work." Announced Mace. "Master Yoda and I will make our daily rounds in the Temple while the rest of you can follow your leads." He added.  
  
Qui-Gon, Tahl, Sky, and Clara bowed to the Jedi Council then left. Each one had their task and hopefully would be able to turn up a few leads that would lead to answers. The Council continued to talk of the incident, trying to come up with ideas of who would want to harm the Jedi. No one had any ideas, but each Council member left the room with some suggestions as to who this mysterious villain might be. 


	6. Friends

Reeft entered his room. The day was over finally and Reeft was ready to hit the sac. It had been a busy day with all the news of the stolen lightsabers. So far no one had any idea who the thief was or that it was an inside job.  
  
Reeft walked, or rather sleepwalked, over to his bed. The boy collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly. As soon as his eyelids dropped Reeft was awake by the voice of his Master.  
  
"Get up Reeft! Now!" yelled Master Ziro.  
  
"What is it Master?" mumbled Reeft. He was fighting from falling asleep because he knew if he fell asleep he would be in big trouble.  
  
"I have a new task for you."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Steal the green one's robe from the Council Room."  
  
"How am I supposed to get into the Council Room and steal the robe without anyone noticing?"  
  
"I'll take care of that. When I tell you to go then you go steal the robe."  
  
"Yes Master, I understand."  
  
"You're doing well my Padawan. Before you know it you'll be able to defeat you Jedi."  
  
"Am I actually going to have to fight my friends?"  
  
"That depends on how our plan unfolds. Are you scared of your friends Reeft?"  
  
"No Master."  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt my friends."  
  
"Every battle has casualties. One just has to be willing to make sacrifices."  
  
"I understand Master."  
  
"Don't worry my Padawan. I will soon be in control with you at my side." Laughed Master Ziro.  
  
Reeft waited until his Master's voice faded into silence, before going back to sleep. But even after his room was quiet Reeft found himself unable to sleep. Why was this, he wondered? The only solution he could come up with was he had a feeling that something terrible was coming and it would be his fault.  
  
Qui-Gon walked down the semi-busy street of Courasont as he headed toward his friend's business. Even though Diddi said he would leave the smuggling business, something told Qui-Gon that his friend would still hear a bit of information. Qui-Gon arrived at Didd's café.  
  
The café had undergone some changes thanks to Astri, Didd's daughter. The small café was a mere insect compared to the grandeur restaurants next door. Astri had painted the windowsills and doorframe a happy shade of blue, but the place ended up looking older than it actually was. Tables were scrunched together, each table filled with customers. Qui-Gon threaded through to the back where a long bar ran along one wall and on top of the bar was Diddi.  
  
"Diddi." Announced Qui-Gon as he drew near his friend.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn my friend." Retorted Diddi. The small, cheerful man ran over to Qui-Gon. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Business. I need some information if you have any." Answered Qui-Gon.  
  
"You know I'm out of the business. But I can still offer you great tasting food!"  
  
"I was hoping you might have overheard something without reacting on it."  
  
"That depends no what your looking for. Even though I'm clean, one can't but overhear tidbits every once in a while."  
  
"Have you heard of anyone having a grudge against the Jedi as of late?"  
  
"Hmmm.let me think." He shuffled through his memory banks. "Not that I can remember. There are some small-time gangs maybe, but what could they do against the Jedi."  
  
"Thanks for helping."  
  
"What is the matter Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"I can help you." Came Fligh's voice. The spindly creature had a long face, prominent ears, and a green prosthetic eye. Fligh appeared to be the same person Qui-Gon left with Diddi awhile back.  
  
"As I recall you also straightened out." Implied Qui-Gon.  
  
"I can't help it if my ears pick up information." Said Fligh innocently as he pointed to his long ears.  
  
"I can help you with that." Commented Astri as she walked up behind Fligh and pulled on his ears. Astri's long figure was covered with an apron and stains from cooking. The good thing was that she was good at cooking.  
  
"Hello Astri. I see you are doing a good job of keeping Fligh in line." Laughed Qui-Gon.  
  
"Someone has to. What are you doing here anyway? And where is Obi-Wan? I have a new soup he could try." Said Astri as she pulled her dark, curly hair behind her ears.  
  
"I just came by to see how everything is working out. Obi-Wan is at the Temple right now. I'll tell him to swing by and try out your soup." Replied Qui-Gon.  
  
"I don't know if he'll want to do that." Said Fligh.  
  
"Why is that?" retorted Astri.  
  
"It might make him sick." Laughed Fligh.  
  
At the comment Astri dumped a small bowl of soup on Fligh's head. Everyone was laughing, except Fligh. Astri turned and went back in the kitchen.  
  
"I will get going now Diddi. Say goodbye to Astri for me." Announced Qui- Gon. Before leaving he turned around and hugged Diddi. "Tell me if you hear anything. And remember not to act on it."  
  
"See you soon Qui-Gon buddy." Said Diddi.  
  
"Bye Fligh. Stay straight now." Said Qui-Gon. He would have patted Fligh, but he was still covered in soup.  
  
Qui-Gon was about to leave when Astri came running out of the kitchen. In her hands was a small container. Qui-Gon guessed it was soup.  
  
"Wait up Qui-Gon. I have a present for you and Obi-Wan. Its my new soup." Announced Astri.  
  
"I'm sure it will be delicious." Commented Qui-Gon. "And I will be sure to give some to Obi-Wan." He added.  
  
"Thank you Qui-Gon. Be sure to tell all your Jedi friends about us." Said Astri.  
  
"See you soon Astri." Said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Bye." Said Astri."  
  
Qui-Gon left Diddi's with no leads, but he had some soup and pleasant memories. He remembered telling Obi-Wan not to eat the food and here he was about to give Obi-Wan something to eat from Diddi's. Qui-Gon laughed at the memory of Obi-Wan's face when they first went to Diddi's, but now Obi-Wan had the same affection for Diddi and Astri as the other Jedi did. Qui-Gon, with soup in hand, headed for the Jedi Temple with the hope that something turned up and not missing. 


End file.
